Clandestine
by The Fitz Effect
Summary: My own version of Blaine the Demon's "Fayted Love". I suggest reading that one over this. A marriage without love? Alix knows how that goes.
1. Chapter 1

The early afternoon sun made its way through Alix's curtains onto his bed and fell over his slender form. He groaned and moved under the coverings of his bed, shading his eyes from the sun. He turned himself over, not quite willing to start waking up just yet. 

Celeste quietly snuck into Alix's room, watching the young boy slowly wake up. Alix heard his bedroom door shut and he sat up in his bed sleepily, looking over at Celeste who was standing in the near center of his room. "Celeste, get out of here. I'm trying to sleep," he said, yawning softly. She looked at him, pouting cutely. "Aw, come on Alix. You told me that we could do something together today." He sighed and rolled to the edge of his bed, not facing Celeste. He didn't want to ruin his morning by having her being the first thing he saw when he woke up. Sitting up, Alix let the blankets slide down and off his body, revealing his torso. Celeste, being the young and naïve girl she was, smiled at his body as she took his bare skin in front of her eyes. He sneered as he turned around to face her, slightly distorting his perfect face. "Celeste, do you mind? I'd rather not wake up to be stared at" Alix said icily. He stood up with the blankets trailing at his waist and shuffled into his bathroom to get ready. 

"Aw! Come on Alix! Hurry up. You said we were going to go for a walk to discuss our marriage!" He shuddered at the thought of marrying Celeste. She was immature and always managed to get on his nerves, even while she was trying to be behaved around him. "Yeah yeah. I have to shower and then we can go on our walk." He waved his hand at her tiredly and closed the door. After locking the door, he leaned back against it and ran his hand through his hair. He listened for Celeste to leave his bedroom like she always did after he went to go get dressed. After he heard the door shut behind her, he turned on the shower and undressed himself. Moving himself under the warm, gushing water, he cleaned his body off, washed his hair and stayed in for an extra few minutes just because the warm water felt so nice against his skin. He wrapped his body up in a towel and let his soaking hair stick to his face and fall down as far as it could reach. Poking his head out of the door, he looked around his room making sure that nobody was in there. Not seeing a sign of Celeste, Alix left the bathroom and walked to his closet. He took out some jeans and a button down long sleeved shirt, which was the normal attire he wore during the winter months. Shuffling tiredly over to his mirror after he dressed himself, he examined his appearance. His black hair fell down to his chin, accentuating his startling green eyes and perfect face. His attire consisted of a light blue button down, sleeved, collared shirt, rather rights jeans that accentuated his flawless legs and white socks. He sighed and ruffled his hair, trying to make himself look more presentable even though he knew that Celeste would just want to go for a walk in the gardens or to the mall, just so she could make it look like they were a couple. He didn't need to look presentable at all actually. He could go out in anything and Celeste would do all she could do make him look like he was straight. He shuddered at the thought, turned around and finished getting ready. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing Blaine. I guess this chapter is for you since you're my only reviewer.**

**Keitsa needs a last name…**

**And sorry it's so short. I don't think I'll ever write a long chapter…**

Alix was about to leave his room when one of the maids came in with bedding in tow. "Oh I hoped that I would find you in here! Your parents want you downstairs in the dining room. They said something about Celeste."

He sighed, slipped on his shoes and made for the door. "Do you really think it's urgent? I'd rather not see them right now." Lily turned to him and glared. "Alix Milletello, you will go down to your parents and Celeste before you end up in more trouble then you already are. She was making up lies about you again." Placing his hand on the doorknob, he opened the door and proceeded to walk out. "That's nothing new. She always does." He left Lily in his room alone and made his way down to the dining area.

Walking slower than usual, he trailed his long fingers along the walls of his house and the railings of the stairs. He stopped by the guest room for he had heard a noise. Peering inside, he saw somebody he had never seen before in person. The man had black hair, tinted electric blue at the roots, nearly matching his eyes. His face was soft and serene, showing that he was relaxed and calm. His long legs hung from the side of the bed he was laying on and hit the floor. He looked too perfect to be real and Alix had seen him before in a dream. Alix made a step forward accidentally and hit the door, causing it to screech and the man to look over at him.

A smile spread across his sensational face as he caught a glimpse of Alix. Backing up as the man stood up and walked to the door, Alix ran into the stairwell railing. Stopped and cornered, he started to panic. Was this truly the man he thought it was? The man stepped out of the room, took Alix by the hand and pulled him back into the room with him. Rather terrified, Alix did not have the will to fight back to anything this man might try with him. 

Instead of doing what Alix has thought the man would, he basically interrogated Alix. "Alix Milletello. You have seen me before, have you not?" the man said with a small grin.

"Yes… I have seen you before. I dreamt of you." Alix stuttered, trying to keep his fear unnoticed. The man pushed Alix down on the bed and straddled him. "I am Keitsa. You know me from your vivid dreams, but I tell you now, I am no illusion of the subconscious mind. I am truly here in front of your eyes and you are to be mine." 


End file.
